The other Loki
by Bookjunk
Summary: Dean meets the other Loki. One-shot.


_Dean Winchester meets the other Loki. Set during the Avengers and season 4 of Supernatural._

**The other Loki**

'If you like me, you'll _love _the other one,' Loki cooed. He was smiling. This was not a good sign, as far as Dean was concerned. If Loki was happy then Dean was about to be very unhappy. He considered protesting – because he sure as hell didn't like Loki – but he was on the verge of freeing himself and it would not be smart to draw attention to himself right now. Just one more knot. Loki snapped his fingers.

'_Have fun.'_

When Dean next opened his eyes, he was not tied up anymore. He was in some sort of room with glass walls and there was a guy in there with him.

'Who are you?' Dean asked. The guy – dark hair slicked back, pale, ridiculous green and gold outfit – glanced nervously around, but didn't answer.

'Who are you?' Dean repeated. The guy slowly rose. There was something in the guy's expression that signalled that this was supposed to be impressive. Dean was not impressed.

'I am Loki, of Asgard,' the guy announced proudly, as if that was supposed to mean something to Dean. It did. It meant that the guy was insane. There was definitely something off about the guy. Some whiff of crazy mixed with danger. Dangerous _because_ crazy, probably. Dean resolved to be careful.

'Ehm, no?' Dean responded. 'I've met Loki and you're not him. He's a little theatrical, but he wouldn't shift into you. Bold style choice, by the way.'

The guy belatedly focused his gaze on Dean, but when Dean moved the guy's eyes remained fixed on the same spot. Dean flipped the guy off. Zero reaction. I'm invisible, Dean realised. Maybe this _will _be fun, he thought, circling the guy.

Then Dean saw the cape. He smirked. Ever try fighting with one of those? Good luck not tripping over it or having the guy you're going up against yank it and make you lose your balance. Capes were impractical, flashy nonsense for idiots. No matter how hard he tried – not very hard – Dean could never take someone wearing a cape seriously.

'A cape? You're crazy alright,' Dean muttered. Anyone else would have jumped at the sound of Dean's voice and his proximity. Not this guy, though. He was ice cold.

'It's a cloak.'

Same difference, Dean thought. He paced the space available and peered through the glass. There was a room built around the room they were in. The outer room was metal. It looked pretty sturdy. So did the glass. Like it was meant to keep something out. Or in. Dean turned around and studied the guy.

'What's with this room?' Dean inquired. 'It's some kind of prison, right? You were a bad, bad boy? Come on, what are you in here for?'

'I will rule the Earth,' the guy stated without inflection. Dean rolled his eyes.

'Oh, that's still happening, is it? Once you're out of here, I guess. What's your brilliant plan?'

'I have the power,' the guy said. Dean got the distinct impression that mister crazy as a bag of hammers wasn't even talking to him. Like, crazy could be sitting alone in his no doubt emo bedroom and crazy would be saying the exact same thing. It was eerie.

'To do what?' Dean followed up.

'To rule,' the guy repeated, slightly bemused. Dean was getting a little annoyed. How was that an answer? Was it too much to ask for some decent motivation? He tried again.

'Yeah, I got that. But _why_? What's in it for you?'

'Humanity shall kneel before me and tremble,' the guy explained with a fanatical gleam in his eyes. Dean sighed. Fuck, another one of those. He dusted off his talking-to-morons voice.

'Look, Galadriel-light, ruling sucks. You don't wanna be the guy on the throne, because there's always some other asshole who wants to have what you have and is willing to straight up murder you to get it.'

That was clear, short and completely true. It went right over the guy's stupid head.

'I deserve a throne. I am a king.'

'You're an asshat,' Dean countered, exasperated.

'_Have fun?'_

'Was that really you?' Dean asked.

'In another universe,' Loki confirmed. 'A marvellous one. Don't let his delusional nature fool you. He's a God.'

That was unpleasant news. Not the bit about other universes. If that Loki needed to exist then Dean was glad that it was in another universe. The God part was a different matter. Luckily, Sam came in to save the day before Dean had more time to think about that. They got rid of Loki – for the time being – and hit the road again. They found a cheap motel when night fell. When Sam was about to turn off the light, Dean dropped his bombshell.

'I met another Loki,' he confessed. Sam looked at him for a while and then offered him a beer. It was really the only correct response. They drank in silence until Sam spoke up.

'That doesn't seem right. I mean, one Loki is…'

'Already way too many?' Dean suggested. Sam nodded and handed Dean another bottle.

'Here's the kicker,' Dean added. 'The other Loki, and I never thought that I would say this, is far more annoying that the one we've got. Scary too.'

'Well… fuck me,' Sam breathed. Dean almost choked on his beer. His darling Sammy uttering profanities; what was the world coming to?

'Language, Sam!' he chided, shaking his head disapprovingly, yet grinning.

'Bite me.'

The end.

_Author's note: Reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
